


关于那件有洞毛衣

by BellLing



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BL, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellLing/pseuds/BellLing





	关于那件有洞毛衣

PLURK PASTE  
New  
关于那件有洞毛衣/夏灰

现在的夏十分的鬱闷，眼神哀怨的盯着那穿着毛衣的背影。

起因是今天夏跟往常一样跑到灰家裡时，见到的那件衣服，而对方完全没有觉得任何不妥的穿着那件毛衣。露胸毛衣，前一阵子在女孩间流行过一时的东西，夏完全不懂，为何女生们会热络的讨论一件有洞的衣服，不管灰这件衣物是哪裡来的，现在他到是挺想把前面那个洞扯大一些。

拿着两杯热饮坐到夏旁边，灰一脸疑惑的看对方从刚才开始的哀怨眼神。

「怎麽了？」

「灰，你穿这件衣服都不会觉得奇怪？」

夏的问题让灰更加的疑惑，难道这件衣服有什麽问题？灰想了想否定，这似乎是上一次特卖买的便宜货，应该不会是二手的吧......。

殊不知灰已经展开毫无关联的分析，夏眼睛盯着胸前那处，衣服在胸前的地方刻意做了个镂空的设计，虽然不大，但因此露出的胸膛对夏倒是有着及大的吸引力。

实质上有衣物的遮挡，但这完全不妨碍夏想像并描绘出这具身体的样子，就像，只要将那开口再往外、往下拉就能见到胸前的乳首，只要揉个几下就会可爱的立起。

「夏？」

被灰一声叫唤回神的夏，他茫然的眨了眨眼。

「做什麽一直盯着我瞧？」

刚才注意到夏视线看去，那绿眸死死的看着他活像是盯住猎物要吃了他的野兽，令灰本能的感到危险。

夏像是想到什麽般凑上前去，「灰，我现在很难受啊。」

灰不解的皱起眉，「啊？我又没......」

「我真的不经怀疑，灰你是在有意引诱我。」

讲到一半话被打断，灰沉着脸，想着听夏说话的他太蠢，还有是否现在把夏揍一顿再丢出去。

「灰你真的不觉穿这样很引诱人？」夏说着手也碰了上去，灰嫌弃的拍开。

「会这样想的只有你好不好！再说,平常怎麽就没见你反应这麽大。」

「那不一样，只有一部分露出这伤害值比较高！」

「什麽鬼伤害值，你是变态吧！」  
听到这句话夏停了一下，然后扑上前双手制住灰，「那我现在来做些变态的事好了。」

「什麽！等等放手！」

毫不理会对方的叫喊与威胁，夏咬上下缘的布料拉下，一边的乳首便展现出来，随后开心的吸吮上去。

「呜－！」

灰颤抖着身躯，想挣脱开来却被死压在沙发上。夏抚摸上灰的裤头，隔着布料搓揉着那稍有反应的地方。

离开那被玩弄到硬挺红润的乳珠，被冷落的一边也渴望着被玩弄，却只能感受着毛衣那略有似无搔不到痒处的感觉。下身长裤早被退下，立起的性器在深色的布料撑起前头一小块溼濡。

「住…住手！」

「不要～」

夏欢快的如恶作剧得逞的小鬼，他不断去挑衅灰，却又在对方被撩起前收手。

毛衣还完整的穿在灰身上，倒是下身以经被扒个精光，小傢伙正精神的立在那。

当然，性慾被挑起灰也不见扭捏，两人也不是没做过，反正舒服就行。只是，穿着衣服这还是同一遭，看向夏那仅算披着马甲，还是显的有些不自在。

「喂，衣服脱了吧。」

「反正裤子脱了就行。」

「......很奇怪。」

「平时脱衣服这麽勤快，怎麽不见你彆扭。」

「你以为我愿意啊！」

在这短短的数分钟裡，灰不知道是第几次萌生把这件衣服绞碎丢掉的念头，打死他都不知道夏会有这种反应。不过都发生的事也没什麽好说，倒是夏像是在研究什麽般，迟迟没有更进一步。

「还做不做，不做滚下去，你重死了。」

「哦，灰，你还能忍多久？」

反应了一下才转过脑子，灰一脸莫名其妙。

一个挑眉，「你忍的住？」

见夏抬眼看向他，定着神似乎在想什麽，而后又像放弃般叹了口气，灰被一串的表情演绎给搞茫了，可生理需求还摆在那，夏还压着他。

「喂喂，夏你还正常吧。」

「啊啊啊，算了！...我果然不适合思考。」

「......」灰一点都不想知道刚才夏脑内到底活动了些什麽，也庆幸夏没有将那些实际实行。

「是你要穿这件衣服的，要承担后果。」夏的语气就像他是个委屈的被害者，灰听着差点没跳起来揍人，可关键点还在夏的手边，他可不想冒着生命危险。

然后他们就做了个爽。(咳，作者当不会这样拉灯)

 

慾望被挑起的两人相互交缠，忽略那黏腻的喘息声，你可以想像两人平时打作一团时的画面，改成全裸。

「嘶－灰你一定要咬这麽大力吗，痛死了。」

灰狠狠咬在肩颈的地方正痛着，其实他也只是报復刚才夏进入时弄疼了。

真要说不满的地方多去了，但灰也只是哼声没多做回应，如果要一个个算那夏应该是满身齿痕......可能不止。

「呜......嗯。」

弓起身子，说实在两个人挤在沙发上实在不怎麽舒服，可能一个翻身就会落下。

「感觉你比平时更敏感了，因为穿着衣服吗。」绿色的猫眼弯起欢快的弧度，夏十分乐于见到灰在情慾边缘挣扎的样子，这会令他觉得兴奋不已。

「闭、嘴。」

声音压抑着而显得低沉沙哑，眼裡还有零星的倔强，身体却又诚实的不得了，就像现在那欲盖弥彰的磨蹭。

虽然说行动的确有那麽一丁点的限制，但是夏是甚麽人啊，这点小障碍根本不构成问题，性器依旧顺畅的在那小穴鼓捣，噗滋的水声渐出，带着一声声压抑的呻吟，淫绯的气息大开。

通红着脸，灰死咬着下唇阻止太过的声音出口，胸前的乳珠红润立挺着，而毛衣的布料又不断的刺激，身下不断传来快感，扭动着腰又因为空间阻碍无法做出更大的动作显得彆扭，大开的后庭已经黏煳不堪。

倾身，夏唅上右胸的乳头，只听灰一声嘤咽在喉中，后穴紧咬着性器，诱人的壁肉贴着柱身，卖力收缩着想要更多，翻到外头嫩肉带着水光，在不断的抽插中变得艳红。

灰的性器在过程中不断蹭上夏的小腹，快感堆积兴奋的流淌出液体，灰本能的贴上去，双脚勾上夏的腰使两人贴得更近。

「嗯……啊。」

绷紧身体仰起头，微起的唇失焦的眼神，后穴激烈的收缩着，夏被刺激的不轻，一口咬上灰露出的颈子，双手掐上胸前茱萸，破碎微弱的呻吟溢出口，灰攀着夏的双手无助的挠出几条血印子，跳动的性器一股股洩出精液。

夏退出自己性器，被玩弄到红肿的穴口，精液随后潺潺流出，那画面几乎刺激着夏的神经让他再兴奋起来，眼神瞄向灰，对方双遮着脸，但露出的肌肤还泛着情慾的红，舔舔唇夏再度栖身压了上去。

「走开。」灰略带沙哑的嗓子道。

「不走。」

「别压着我，下去。」稳定下来，灰再开口赶人，但夏就是不动，灰挑眉。

夏笑得一脸开心地压在灰身上，灰一个不解，只见夏瘪瘪嘴这下灰倒是看懂了，顿时一阵沉默，最后还是灰妥协着让夏吻了个够，分开时牵出的银丝被随兴的抹去。

「行了吧，起来，我要去洗澡。」夏也不拖拉，乾脆地起身，不过再一路赖到浴室这件事就要另外讲了。

 

之后，那件可怜的毛衣就此从灰的家裡消失了，至于下场到底如何...无解。


End file.
